Escaping Umbra
by TheMysticalFett
Summary: No matter how far you run and hide, eventually problems both new and old will catch up to you. In a city on the cusp of chaos, Nara Shikamaru is about to get a rude awakening as to how far he can flee from his problems.
1. Chapter 1

TMF here. Decided to try my hand at a multi-chapter crossover instead of my usual oneshots. As always I own nothing, sadly. But if I did, all the females would have to wear...MINISKIRTS!

A cyber cookie to those who can place the reference. Anyways onwards to the story!

* * *

"_For all your clever plans and cunning ploys little Nara, you will always fall short. Now let me show you how you are LACKING!"  
_  
Shaking his head to try and banish a memory that refused to give him peace, Shikamaru gazed at his empty left sleeve. A memento of a megalomaniac chasing a madman's hope of utopia. A foe who had cost him a lifetime as a useless failure of a shi-

Grimacing, Shikamaru shook his head, trying _to_ clear the remnants of the long past battle. Slipping his last hand down into the pocket of his jacket, he fished out a pack of cigarettes. If he remembered correctly he had four more left, which meant a trip all the way to the Family Mart. Flipping open the lid, he slid a cigarette into his mouth. Yup, now he had to definitely get a few more, which meant he had a lengthy walk before him dammit.

_"Those things are going to kill you eventually Shika!"  
"Tch, maybe they will. Till then stop screaming like a harpy!"  
_  
"It's going to be one of those days again huh… Troublesome." Sliding the nearly empty pack back where it came from, he pulled free one of his most precious possessions. A battered metal lighter, countless scratches marking the body of something from Asuma-sensei that Shikamaru would always keep. He pondered it for a moment, remembering how many times he had seen his teacher use the lighter.  
With a graceful flick that that only countless repetition could produce, the shinobi lit the cigarette and inhaled before sighing. "Failing those who depended on me, can't escape it can I?"

The retrieval mission for Sasuke, and the state of everyone in the aftermath of the failure. Not being prepared for that immortal fanatic Hidan, and letting Asuma-sensei topple over dead in that dusty street. Tou-san and Alliance HQ, feeling helpless against the Uchiha progenitor negligently massacring his allies and friends. No matter how you looked at it, when things truly became important he failed no matter how hard he tried.

Drawing in another lungful of smoke, he sagged back onto the bench behind him. Exhaling, he gazed up at the overcast sky and sat there silently. Life was such a drag. Training, planning, strategizing, look where all of this had gotten him. Wandering in a foreign city, a broken toy soldier escaping a hotbed of memories that gave him no peace by abandoning all of his promises and commitments.

Noticing that his cigarette was burnt almost all the way to the filter, the Nara slowly ground the butt out before tossing it away. Maybe if he just sat here for a moment and gazed at the clouds above, he would finally get to relax a bit.

In denial the wind began to pick up, rustling through the treetops, just like the breeze whispered in the leaves of the Nara forest. Where home was only a short walk away and his mother was there to scold him and his father for staying out at the clearing napping, when they should have been back for dinner already. Throat constricting at the thought of home, the shinobi stood up slowly, and began striding down a park path.

Konoha was certainly home with friends and family, but it was also a place of pitying looks, and haunting memories. He couldn't deal with that. Not if he wanted to be able to keep a priceless piece of himself. So wrapped up in thought yet again, the preoccupied man didn't notice where he was wandering until he walked straight into another park bench, sending him tumbling out of control.

"Shii-"

Trying in vain to catch himself with his right arm, Shikamaru crashed down into something surprisingly soft. Taking a moment to recollect himself, he groaned at was an irritating constant ever since he had lost his arm. Levering himself up, he froze upon see not what, but rather who, he had crashed into. A pale, drawn face with a massive mark on the forehead stared blankly back at him, eyes dulled in pain. A crimson stain on the right side of a battered lab coat, one of the few articles of clothing on the woman, illustrated the source of her silent suffering.

But even more than all those details was the sense that screamed to him of grave danger, of power that promised to slay those who crossed it. The feel of a dangerous combatant, something he thought he had left behind in the Elemental Nations. His scrutiny was quick and he felt himself sink into a combat state of mind. However, a pained wince, and the afflicted woman's condition called out to his annoying tendency to help those of a female nature.

No longer nearly as on edge, but still prepared should she turn violent, he decided to inquire if she needed aid. "Are you alright?"

Blinking slowly, she considered him fully before answering in an unwavering tone that held the faint undercurrents of despair. "Ah, I'm fine."

Scowling slightly at the evasive answer, Shikamaru continued. "Well I'm sorry for being trouble. Can I help you stranger-san?"

Focusing through the persistent pain, she considered him closely as if really seeing him for the first time. "Why would you help me?"

Not even bothering to hide his frown as numerous warning bells began to go off in his head, Shikamaru focused in on her. "You're hurt stranger-san, and I can't let a woman go injured, no matter how much of a drag it is."

Honest surprise flashed through her vacant features at his generosity, prompting thoughts in Shikamaru's head that had disturbing connotations. Looking up at him, the strange woman spoke four plaintive words that confirmed his growing suspicions in a most unpleasant way. "But I'm broken. Why?"

For a long, tense moment Shikamaru simply stared at the bleeding female who vacantly returned his piercing gaze. Then with a drawn out sigh he slumped onto the metal bench next to her bleeding side. "No one should ever have to feel that way."

Ignoring the hypocrisy of his own words, the lazy Nara considered his erstwhile companion. "May I inspect your wound? I don't have much medical training, but I do have enough to get by. The bedside tyrant from the local hospital back home made sure of that much."

Silently nodding, the woman watched the amputee bend in order to inspect the bleeding gash along her side. Clicking his tongue, Shikamaru looked back up at her. "I don't know which doctor you pissed off stranger-san, but that's a nasty little gash from a scalpel there."

She had clearly come from a horrible situation; a trying ordeal that had been grueling for both the spirit and soul. Shock seemed to have already set in, and the sanguinary laceration on her side needed medical attention. That meant he was going to have meet his contact with the village, which in turn meant being reminded kindly by her of how much everyone missed him. Not what he needed on a Thursday dammit. Running away from the problem wasn't an option, not with the still unnamed women's condition.

"And I won't be able to get cigarettes either..." Shikamaru grumbled to himself. Still he should get the name problem out of the way before anything else "Stranger-san, what is your name?"

Blinking at the question, the injured women focused in on the attentive man. "Ah, Akitsu."

"My name is Nara Shikamaru, and my apologies for falling into you earlier." After pausing for a moment to see if Akitsu would respond, he continued. "I know of someone who could help you with your injuries. Her name is Hyuuga Hinata and a friend of mine. Would you allow me to bring you to her for medical attention?"

Staring intensely at him as if he were something new and fascinating, Akitsu then glanced groundward before whispering with downcast eyes. "I can't have an Ashikabi."

Curiosity ignited at the strange word and the way she stated it as if it answered his question, Shikamaru gently questioned the depressed woman before him. "What's an Ashikabi, Akistu-san? I've never heard of that term before."

If the withdrawn female had been depressed before, now she had an almost palpable aura of anguish around her, arms tightly hugging her torso. Plaintively she answered, misery dripping off each word. "Ashikabi-sama is the reason for my existence."

So, an Ashikabi was meant to be a person, and something precious to Akitsu that she was forever denied. Despite wanting to unravel the unfolding enigma that was Akitsu, Shikamaru knew he needed to get her mind off of the dicey subject. Deciding that this called for a compassionate face, he went out on a limb and wrapped his remaining arm around her shoulders.

"Akitsu, it doesn't matter to me that you can't have an Ashikabi." Noting the unadulterated shock that graced her usually blank face, he carried on. "I see a woman who needs help, and my kaa-san would beat my skull in if she knew I slacked my way out of helping."

Calmly standing up, Shikamaru took one slender hand in his own and gently pulled Akitsu to her feet. "Now let's get you to Hinata-san."

Nodding dumbly, she allowed the shadow user to guide her down the park path. As she walked, a single thought clawed its way to the surface of her roiling emotions. Maybe, just maybe, she would finally be wanted.

* * *

I'd like to thank those who helped transform this from a plot bunny into the start of an actual story. You know who you guys are.

Any and all input, suggestions, and constructive criticism is welcomed. I always enjoy seeing where people take an idea and what happens when they give it a slightly different spin.

Anyways to those who made it this far, here is the nigh obligated review please. Until next time, TMF out.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm back with chapter two ladies and gentlemen. Thanks to everyone who took time to review or message, as it was much appreciated. Anyways as always I own nothing of Naruto and all of Kishimoto's ridiculous piles of cash. Sadly. Nor do I own Sekirei, also a source of great sorrow. Now onto the story.

* * *

Shikamaru knew that Akitsu couldn't make it much farther. The blood loss was getting to her, and her delicate features had taken on a pale clammy look. He could hear her rapid breathing, too fast to be normal. However Hinata's apartment was still a good ten minutes' walk away. This couldn't continue.

Halting, he turned to his silent companion. "Akistu, we are going to take a break for now."

Getting a stoic nod from the woman, he leaned up against the concrete wall behind him. Absently noting Akitsu doing the same he turned and considered how he was going to get them both to the apartment. Maybe if he...

His thoughts were rudely interrupted however by Akitsu crumpling into him as she passed out. Without a single movement from the Nara several slender tendrils of shadow wrapped around her and kept her from falling. "Che, and I was hoping not to have to use them either."

Gingerly sitting down against the graffiti littered facade, he gestured subtly with his remaining hand. Tenderly, Akitsu's limp frame was maneuvered down next to his. Thank kami that the streets were almost abandoned.

Twisting to face her, Shikamaru reached over and put two long fingers on top of her carotid artery. Beneath his fingertips he could feel her cool skin and the rapid fluttering of her pulse. Grimacing, he considered his situation. Half a mile from the apartment, trying to avoid undue scrutiny, and now with an unconscious and wounded woman to deal with. If only he was still whole. Still a true shinobi.

"Of all the times not to have the hand seals for Shunshin." Punctuating his exasperated comment with an eye roll, Shikamaru came to a decision. Carefully hoisting himself up, he surveyed the area before beckoning once more. Instantly the shadows slithered to his aid, carefully binding Akitsu. With a gesture of his arm, his injured cargo was lift clear of the ground as he turned his back on her.

Crooking his fingers, Shikamaru felt a pair of, ahem, impressive assets pressing into his back. Trying to ignore the rising heat in his cheeks, the former member of Team Ten made several intricate gestures with his lissome digits. Guided by the darkness, Akitsu's svelte legs wrapped around his waist while her supple arms came over his shoulders. Still trying his best to be courteous and ignore the proof that his passenger was buxom woman, the crippled shinobi made one final series of finger movements ending on a half seal.

Following their master's bidding, the limbs of shadow anchored the unconscious frame of Shikamaru's newest companion securely to him, preventing her from falling off. With a quiet frown and a flex of his knees, the street was thereafter empty save for the rustling of the wind.

* * *

Halfway across the city, in a small room lit by the electric glow of monitors, someone took note of Shikamaru's little trick. "Matsu-tan doesn't remember a Sekirei with only one arm. Hmmm."

The chattering sound of rapid fire typing filled the sweltering space before slowing. The shadowed figure cocked her head, pouting. "Matsu-tan knew that there were no Sekirei like him, so why is he able to move like one. And looking that good with only one arm to. Fufufufufu."

If the sound prior had been chattering, it now sounded like a full cyclic machine gun, the sound echoing around the cramped quarters. Lights flickered across the exposed beams as countless files, windows, and searches flashed across the array of monitors at a dizzying rate. Intensity emanated from the eyes of the hacker, and a cute moue graced her features. "Nara Shikamaru, consultant to three major corporations, highly ranked amateur shoji player, in possession of the Scrapped Number, and a complete ghost past five years back. Matsu-tan is getting interested."

Pulling a black cellphone from the secret hiding place known to all woman, she quickly dialed a number. "Ah, Miya-san I've found a new mystery running around Shin Tokyo. And he looks scrumptious to, even missing a limb."

Listening to what Miya was saying, the hacker started giggling in a perverted manner. "He so dark and mysterious. Matsu-tan would love getting him under her thumb. And then Matsu-tan can test out new...options on him."

Paling at the courteous yet unmistakably threatening tone coming from the other end of the line, Matsu started and began waving her free arm in a negative manner. 'Waa-Wai-Wait Miya-san, there's no need to bring that up. That was supposed to stay a secret between me and you."

With a groan and slumped shoulders the hacker extraordinaire slumped against her faithful keyboard, ignoring the shrill beeps emanating from the systems around the room. "Alright, alright you win Miya-san. Matsu-tan will behave herself. No experimentation…Yet."

Smirking at having the last word, Matsu plowed steadfastly forward ignoring the menacing voice berating her. 'Now, now Miya-san, don't you want to know about the handicapped man who's running about the city with the broken bird?"

Knowing she had ensnared Miya's rapt attention, Matsu's smirk grew even more. "Let me tell you about one Nara Shikamaru."

* * *

Ignoring the sweat dripping from his brow and the feeling of exhaustion emanating from his chakra coils. Shikamaru ran towards his destination, Hinata's apartment. All he had to do was not trip or overbalance, like he nearly had upon his first jump. Angling across the roof to avoid the HVAC units in his path, the shinobi prepared for the final jump. Kami this was murder on his legs. He wasn't supposed to have to deal with this shit in Shin Tokyo.

Scowling, the raven haired man leapt one last time across the gap between the buildings. Landing with the barest whisper, he surreptitiously rose taking a moment while looking over his shoulder to ensure that his feminine cargo was alright. Akitsu was still unconscious and a touch paler than before he had start roof running. Turning back towards the drab door that lead into to Hinata's apartment, he knocked in a simple pattern.

After waiting for several seconds, Shikamaru sighed. Of course she was working. Which meant breaking into her apartment. With yet another huff, he muttered. "Don't know who I pissed off, but this is getting ridiculous."

Sweeping his fingers out of the half seal that they had been locked into for the run, the drained man gestured to the doorknob's lock. Without making a sound, two narrow spikes of unnatural darkness leapt from his shadow and began to pick the lock. Negligently, a third tendril drifted in front of his face, stopping a thin senbon that glistened with poison. He had been hit with that trick once and only once previously, and it was not a pleasant experience in the least. Convulsions tended to evoke that reaction with people.

Announcing the completion of their task with a loud click, the shadows swung open the door. Quietly, Shikamaru stepped across the threshold and made his way into the center of the apartment. With a grateful exhalation, he gently laid Akitsu on Hinata's elegant couch. Making his way back to the doorway, the wary Nara looked around to ensure his acrobatics had not drawn undue attention. Failing to identify any hint his stunt had been noticed, he casually shut the door. Rolling his shoulders in an attempt to relieve the tension, the amputee sat down next to his unconscious ward, still concerned over her troubling condition.

Brushing aside the lab coat, Shikamaru contemplated the curvaceous body below him for a moment. With a grimace the shinobi bent over and examined where Akitsu was cut. Tenderly peeling off the blood-soaked bandage that at one point had been part of the tattered lab coat, he looked at the injury. The wound was not bleeding which was a blessing, but her face was still pale and drawn. Until Hinata got back however the best he could do was change the insufficient dressing along with a few basics Sakura had taught him.

Thanking her for harping that he quote "Learn the basics Shikamaru-san, so I don't have to hear you griping about my care anymore." He rose from the soft couch and strode into the bathroom. After a moment of rummaging around the neat and tidy drawers, he found what he was looking for. Grabbing an IV and bandages as well as antiseptic, he strode back out to the living room with items nearly spilling out of his hand, stopping to snag a towel crouched next to Akitsu's form.

Gently he gestured for the shadows to tilt Akitsu on her side in order to gain access to where she was hurt. Carefully pouring a measured amount of antiseptic onto the wound; Shikamaru then patted the liquid away. Now all he had to do was wrap the area with bandages. Upon considering doing the job with any use of the shadows, the veteran snorted at the difficult job. Chakra draining it might be but it was still better than trying to complete all of this with only one hand.

Finishing up the dressing of her incision, he then felt along the crook of her elbow until he found the vein. Once more calling upon his dependable dark limbs of shadow, he prompted two appendages to tighten the skin around the vein while another three carefully slid in the needle. Manipulating the tendrils to slide forward the cannula, he pulled out the needle taking care to ensure an appendage of shade was keeping pressure on the IV. Twitching his arm towards the bathroom, the smoker sent shadow questing for the bag of saline solution he could see the bags of saline kept around just in case. Prepared as all hells Hinata was.

After hooking up the saline solution and attaching a clamp to limit the amount of solution entering Akitsu's veins, the lazy man released his control over the shadows. Laying the IV bag up on the back of the couch, Shikamaru blew out a breath sauntering over to the doorway. Opening up the door he leaned against the frame, glad that he had time to take a moment. Peering around the corner to make sure his companion hadn't moved at all, he rustled in his jacket again for his cigarettes.

Drawing one out, he noted the two remaining cancer sticks. Of course he would run out cigarettes in a situation like this. Tucking the smoke between his lips, he grabbed the lighter and ignited the end. Take a deep draw, he contemplated the mystery whose lap he had taken a tumble into. A woman, sitting barefoot in the middle of a park, needing from a scalpel incision, clad only in a lab coat and panties. There was also the tattoo branding her forehead along with the sense of power he hadn't felt from anyone that wasn't a high level fighter. The word Ashikabi and her reaction while describing it.

Furrowing his brows, Shikamaru took another drag, trying to assemble all of the pieces of information. There wasn't much to go off of but the one thing that kept coming to mind was the term Ashikabi and the potent emotions Akitsu had imbued into it. The way she referred to the term made it clear it was a person that she held in reverence, if not outright adoration. Pondering the issue he took one last drag prior to flicking the butt with unerring accuracy and a hint of chakra into a drain below.

A small grin twitching the corners of his mouth upwards in a faint smile at his show of precise aiming, he shifted back off the doorframe, shutting and locking the door once more. Strolling back into the apartment, the amputee made his way over to the dining area and grab a chair before heading over to Akitsu's inert form. Placing the chair near where he head lay, he sunk down on the seat leaning his head back.

Now all he had to do was explain to Hinata the strange woman on her couch. That and Kami help him if any of the smoke had lingered in the apartment. Sweet and kind Hinata might be, but she was ruthlessly stern when it came to smoking around her home.

Reclining there with his thoughts, the man slowly drifted of as the exhaustion of running across rooftops while performing a highly chakra intensive technique caught up to him.

* * *

_Shikamaru stood defiant against Obito, madman and the jinchuuriki of the Juubi. He had to buy time for Naruto to pull off his plan. Needed to delay this zealot for moments longer despite his own fatigue. Everyone else was either already engaged or unable to continue, leaving the task solely to him. _

_Pausing his relentless advance for a moment, the maimed Uchiha considered Shikamaru. With an arrogant smirk he nodded to the Konoha shinobi before him. "Truly you show yourself to be a genius and leader Shikamaru-san. Holding together the entirety of the Allied Shinobi Alliance after the destruction of the headquarters along with coming up with devious counters for my abilities. I have not had this much trouble out witting someone since the Yondaime."_

_Fading back into his habitual relaxed posture while ignoring all of his instincts to tense, the Nara let a lazy smile play across his features. "Well tou-san always did harp on the importance of thinking everything through. All the shogi didn't hurt either. To date you're one of my difficult opponents right next to him. Almost had all us of there with that last stratagem."_

_Mismatched legendary eyes brightened as the visionary's smirk grew. "I enjoy flattery as well as your little ploy to distract me from the Kyuubi. You know how outclassed you are and yet still you stall. Konoha never fails to amuse me."_

_Ignoring the flash of horror and understanding coming from the impromptu Alliance commander, Akatsuki's true leader decided to end the ruse. "For all your clever plans and cunning ploys little Nara, you will always fall short. Now let me show you how you are LACKING!"_

_Shikamaru knew with certainty then that he was not going to come away from this fight. Obito was a jinchuuriki with both the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Yet all he could feel was peace, and in that clarity he began his plan. Slips of paper flew from his pouches as countless limbs of shadow flicked the seal lined sheets into the air above before detonating into searing flashes of light. Calmly he noted the Akatsuki visionary rushing at him, not affected in the least bit by his first move._

_Stabbing forward, the needles of shade merely passed through the Uchiha as he became intangible. Undeterred by the apparent failure of his second move, the Konoha jonin paused waiting to begin his final move. With a bitter chuckle Shikamaru murmured to himself. "I'll be seeing you soon tou-san."_

_Just as he was about to start his final move, a line of agony sliced across his arm followed by the strangest sense of being unbalanced. Eyes flicking to his arm, Shikamaru's thought process crashed into a halt. Why was his left arm gone? Where was his arm? Where was-_

* * *

With a shuddering gasp Shikamaru clawed his way into consciousness, chest heaving. His dark eyes flicked to an empty sleeve before moving on to Akitsu. The woman lay upon the couch, still unconscious but with a touch more color to her complexion. Sucking in a breath, he slowly let it out in a futile attempt to relax.

Knowing sleep would elude him, he rose from the chair and made his way to the door. Making sure to be quiet, the shaken man stepped out onto the apartment walkway. Ignoring the memory still clamoring for attention in the back of his mind, he slid a trembling hand into his pocket. Grasping the nearly empty cigarette pack, Shikamaru pulled it free, thumbing off the cover. Regarding his supply problem, he summed it up in a single word. "Troublesome."

Lighting up another of his increasing rare cigarettes, Shikamaru gazed at the fading twilight lit by the metropolis that Shin Tokyo was. Five years. Five years and all it took was a little blood and a simple wound to bring it all rushing back.

Leaning up against the rail, he fought to keep his temper in check. But the more he tried to keep a firm rein on his memories and emotions, the more they crawled into mind.

"_Do you see now Nara Shikamaru what I mean?"_

Dragging in a lungful of smoke he grit his teeth. Why couldn't he just get a mom-

"Why hello Shikamaru-kun. Fancy seeing you here, and at this hour too."

With a surprised splutter, he wheeled to face the source of his surprise. Dressed in elegant business attire, his village contact stood there, amusement playing across her features. Dammit, not what he need right now. Still, no time like the present to bite the kunai. "Evening Hinata-san, I'm afraid I may have a…slight problem."

As she cocked an eyebrow, Shikamaru knew he was going to be in for a lengthy explanation. He truly must have pissed someone off in high places. What a drag.

* * *

As always constructive criticism and plot ideas are welcome. Till next chapter folks. Titanfall calls to me and I must heed it.


End file.
